


Evading Responsibility

by spiralicious



Series: Turtle-Ducks [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Beaches, Campfire, Community: fffc, Community: writers_choice, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, June Special: Mini-Summer-Bingo, M/M, Turtle Ducks 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Zuko ponders his and Sesshoumaru's situation on a beach far away from home.





	Evading Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



“We need to stop doing this,” was the first thing resembling a coherent thought Zuko had that evening. The moment it crossed his mind, he knew he didn't believe it and worse, he knew he wouldn't be able to follow through with it. He was getting older. His and Mai's engagement was lingering on, not that either of them cared, but the whispering was getting louder, and his father was commenting. His father had actually gone beyond commenting. He had graduated to public beratement and thinly veiled threats. Even Uncle had suggested that maybe Zuko should try to practice a little more discretion. 

Yet, the moment Sesshoumaru had flown in unannounced and dragged Zuko outside to “invite” him for a summer escape, Zuko started packing for Ember Island. 

He had always been good at screwing things up. 

Zuko stared into the campfire looking for answers. The familiarity of the heat and the dancing flames were calming. The world around them was quiet and the colors muted by the setting sun just past the horizon. 

They were at a cabin on a private beach, but Zuko was sure this would not fit into his uncle's definition of discretion. They lay intertwined on the beach in front of their cabin in the open. A small campfire had been made for Zuko's comfort; Sesshoumaru claimed he didn't get cold. He also claimed he didn't sleep, but the dog demon was behind Zuko with his arm wrapped around him, eyes shut and warm, even breaths puffed against Zuko's neck. If that wasn't sleep, Zuko didn't know what it was, but he always liked the peaceful look it brought to Sesshoumaru's face when he was “not sleeping.” 

Zuko wanted to stay there forever. He figured Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind. In his heart though, Zuko knew they couldn't run, not that he was totally sure he'd be welcome home when he got back. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he returned home to find he'd been disowned and his sister Azula had been named heir in his stead. Zuko knew he had to start acting like the responsible adult he claimed to be, instead of escaping with Sesshoumaru whenever the opportunity presented itself. He needed to learn to balance his responsibilities to his kingdom with whatever he had with Sesshoumaru. He would heed his uncle's pleas for discretion.

...As soon as the season was over.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a story that goes between this one and the last one posted in this series, but it hasn't been finished yet. 
> 
> Written for the prompt "Campfire" for Froday Flash Fiction's June Special: Mini-Summer-Bingo on Dreamwidth under the name Spiralicious and crossposted to Writer's Choice on Livejournal for the prompt "Beaches (#87)" under the name kattrip033.


End file.
